A terminal block is a common connection assembly extensively used in diverse configurations for industrial communication, electric power industries for reliable and safe power supply, compact and integrated equipment, automatic industrial control, and etc. The terminal block is used to connect two or more power cables, control lines, and/or data transmission lines. For example, in an industrial control system having, for example, a power supply device, an automatic power-off device, and a driver of a server motor, usually dozens to hundreds of terminal blocks are required to enable production of frequently changed diverse products, thereby facilitating small-batch production with various specifications by manual labor, automatic production methods, or other suitable methods.
There is a board-to-wire terminal block. One side of the board-to-wire terminal block is coupled to two or more power cables, control lines or data transmission lines, and the other side of the board-to-wire terminal block is coupled to a circuit board. However, inferior connection between the terminal block and the circuit board may occur due to vibrations or other reasons, and sometimes the circuit board also becomes loose or detached from the terminal block, leading to a broken circuit which makes each node inoperative.
Accordingly, in order to improve an anti-pull-out effect between the terminal block and the circuit board and ensure stability and reliability of signal transmission or power delivery, the inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.